Mátrix (film)
thumb|200px|Mátrix c. film egyik dvd-borítója A Mátrix (The Matrix, 1999. március 31.) egy 1995 és 1999 között készült amerikai film. A Wachowski-testvérek (Andy és Larry - később Lana - Wachowski) rendezték, állítólag ők is írták. Főszereplője Keanu Reeves. Az Irányítók tevékenységét kutató személyek által leggyakrabban idézett és hivatkozott film, annyira nyílt és nyilvánvaló utalásokat tartalmaz a földi valóság és ezen belül az emberi civilizáció valós működésével kapcsolatban; emellett rengeteg okkult szimbólum található benne. - There are quite a few hidden messages in the movie that I notice the more I watch it. Can you tell me about how many there are? - There are more than you’ll ever know. (A Wachowski-testvérek egy rajongói interjúban adott válasza.) Cselekmény A főszereplő Thomas Anderson, alias Neo (Keanu Reeves) programozó és számítógépes hacker, aki tisztázatlan körülmények között tudomást szerez a titokzatos Morpheus (Lawrence Fishburne) létezéséről és a Mátrixról, bár utóbbiról nem tudja, mi az. Ezért öltönyt és napszemüveget viselő ügynökök elfogják. vezetőjük, Smith (Hugo Weaving) megpróbálja vádalkuval rávenni Neót, hogy működjön együtt velük, mikor ez kudarcba fullad, erővel egy követőszerkezetet helyeznek el benne. Később Neo találkozik Trinity-vel (Carrie-Anne Moss) és Morpheus legénységének több tagjával, akik kiszedik belőle a követőeszközt, majd elvezetik Morpheushoz, aki két pirulát kínál fel neki: a kékkel véget ér a történet és abban hisz, amiben hinni akar, a pirossal viszont megtudja az igazságot a Mátrixról, mint utóbb kiderül, felébred a Mátrixból, és soha többet nem térhet vissza. Neo a piros pirulát választja, melynek segítségével Morpheus és legénysége kiszabadítja a Mátrixból. Neo megtudja, hogy eddigi életét egy számítógépekkel generált virtuális valóságban töltötte, a valóságban már az emberi civilizáció évszázadokkal ezelőtt összeomlott és a Földön a gépek uralkodnak, ők működtetik a Mátrixot, az embereket rabszolgaként (energiaforrásként) használva. Mindössze egyetlen emberi város maradt a Földön (pontosabban a föld alatt), Zion. Morpheus elárulja Neónak, hogy azért ébresztette fel a Mátrixból, mert úgy gondolja, hogy ő a "kiválasztott" (The One), aki véget vet majd az emberek és a gépek közötti háborúnak, megsemmisíti a Mátrixot és felszabadítja az emberiséget. Ennek igazolására Morpheus elviszi Neót az Orákulumhoz (Gloria Foster), aki azt mondja Neónak, nem ő a kiválasztott, és megjósolja, hogy vagy ő, vagy Morpheus meg fog halni, és neki kell választania. Ezután Morpheust Cypher elárulja, az ő segítségével az ügynökök elkapják, és megpróbálnak betörni az agyába, megszerezve a hozzáférést Zion központi számítógépéhez (amellyel Zion minden kapitánya rendelkezik). Neo úgy dönt, feláldozza magát Morpheus megmentéséért, és visszatér a Mátrixba Trinity kíséretével, kiszabadítják Morpheust, aki továbbra is szilárdan hisz Neo kiválasztottságában. Morpheus és Trinity elhagyják a Mátrixot, ám Neónak meg kell verekednie Smith-tel, akit legyőz (egy ügynök legyőzésére korábban egyetlen ember sem volt képes). Smith új test(ek)ben üldözi tovább Neót, majd végül, a Mátrix kijáratánál elébe kerül és megöli. (Ezzel beteljesül az Orákulum jóslata.) Neo azonban visszatér a halálból és "megvilágosodik", látni kezdi a Mátrix kódját és különleges képességekre tesz szert. Smith-be "beleugrik", majd belülről szétrobbantja, a jelen lévő másik két ügynök pedig elmenekül. A film végén Neo egy telefonhívással tudatja a gépekkel, hogy fel fogja szabadítani az uralmuk alól az emberiséget, ám ez ténylegesen nem történik meg (a folytatásokban sem). Szimbolizmus A Nabukodonozor legénységének tagjai (a hackerek, akik képesek a Mátrixba behatolni) mitológiai, asztrológiai karakterekként is azonosíthatóak. *Morpheus - az Atyaisten - Jupiter *Neo - a Fiúisten - Nap *Trinity - a Szentlélek - Hold *Apoc - Mihály Arkangyal - Mars *Switch - Gábriel Arkangyal - Vénusz *Mouse - Metatron - Merkúr *Cypher - Lucifer - Szaturnusz A film elején Neo ajtaján a 101-es szám látszik, Trinity-én pedig a 303. A film végén a szoba ajtaján, ahol Neo halálát és megvilágosodását leli, szintén a 303-as szám látható. A film elején Trinity Neóval a számítógépén keresztül kommunikál, és felszólítja, hogy "kövesse a fehér nyulat" (utalás az Aliz Csodaországbanra), így vezeti el saját magához. A Kék és Piros Pirula az univerzum kettős természetét is szimbolizálják (yin-yang), melyeket az Atyaisten két tenyerén egyensúlyoz. Az Atyaistent (Morpheus) gyakran látjuk oroszlános trónuson ülni. A telefon szimbolizálja az "evilág" és "túlvilág" közötti kapcsolatot - mobiltelefonok segítségével kommunikálnak a mátrix (valóság) és a valóság (túlvilág) között, és vezetékes telefonokon keresztül lépnek be- és ki. Neo és Smith verekedésének színhelye egy földalatti megálló. Két, egymással szemközti falon a Sol (Nap, lat.) és Shadow (árnyék, ang.) szavak láthatóak, Neo és Smith fény- és árnyéktermészetére utalva. A helyszíneknek (földalatti megálló, irodaház, felhőkarcoló, diszkó, lépcsőház, WC, lift, stb.) mindig szimbolikus jelentése is van. Közvetlenül a verekedés előtt Smith egy hajléktalan testébe bújik bele. A hajléktalan fekhelye fölött a falon "SAVE US FROM US" (ments meg minket tőlünk/önmagunktól) felirat látható, szimbolizálva az emberiség eredendő hajlamát a nyomorúságra (amelyet később Smith szóban is megerősít), amely legtöbb bajának (ügynök) és a felsőbb valóságoktól való elszakadásának (az ügynök szétlövi a telefonkagylót) forrása. A film elején az ügynökök kukásautóval hajtanak bele a telefonfülkébe, amelyen keresztül Trinity el akarja hagyni a Mátrixot, utalva a nagy mennyiségű szellemi szemétre, amellyel az embereket az Irányítók nap mint nap elkábítják. (Vö: prolitáp.) A figyelemelterelés egy másik fontos jelképe a piros ruhás nő, aki Neo szeme elől is sikeresen takarja el a valóban fontos veszélyt, a "börtönőrt", az ügynököt. Az Orákulum folyamatosan cigarettázik, de sosem látjuk füstöt kifújni (utalás a Delphoi jósdára). A napszemüveg, mint sok más filmben, TV-műsorban, videóklipben, képregényben, stb. itt is a titkokat rejtő, hordozó emberek kelléke. Akik nem dőlnek be a Mátrix illúziójának, ismerik valóságuk természetét: az ügynökök és a hackerek is napszemüveget viselnek. Egy bal felől érkező fekete macska jelzi előre a veszélyt, az ügynökök támadását. Neo útlevelének lejárati dátuma 2001. szeptember 11. (E nap eseményei után jelentősen megszigorították az Amerikába való bejutás és az Amerikán belüli repülőgépes utazás feltételeit.) A legtöbb helyszínen fekete-fehér kockás kő burkolat van a padlózaton, ami a sáránista szertartások sajátja. Utóélet A Mátrix mondanivalója, jelképrendszere és látványvilága miatt rendkívüli társadalmi visszhangot váltott ki, mind a filmes szakma, mind a gondolkodó értelmiség, mind a nagyközönség részéről. Sokak számára mérföldkő volt az "ébredés" (a valóság természetének jobb megismerése) felé vezető úton. Számtalan könyv, tanulmány, előadás, diplomamunka/doktori disszertáció foglalkozik a film mögöttes filozófiájával és jelképrendszerével. Összességében elmondható, hogy a Mátrix társadalmi-kulturális hatása (social impact) az egyik legjelentősebb a mozgókép történetében. A Mátrix rendszer maga, az ügynökök, a piros és kék pirulák, a vörös ruhás nő és a "nincs kanál" közkeletű szimbólumokká váltak. A Mátrix ezenfelül jelentős programozási téma a Monarch-programozásban és hasonló programozási rendszerekben is; különösen ún. "agent provocateur programming" keretében használják titkosszolgálatok és sátánista szekták, amelynek lényege nyilvános helyeken terrorcselekmények, bombariadók, pánikhelyzetek, tömeghisztéria kieszközölése. A filmhez két folytatás (Matrix:Reloaded és The Matrix:Revolutions )készült a 2000-es évek elején. Külső hivatkozások Mátrix wikia Kategória:Film